


Steam

by aspentgladiator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader Dean, Jock Cas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspentgladiator/pseuds/aspentgladiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester constantly gets teased by football player Castiel Novak for being a cheerleader. But when the two are alone in the locker room after practice one night, his true feelings become apparent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam

"Hey, Winchester!"

Before he could even turn around to see who was speaking, Dean was pelted in the back of the head with a football. He dropped his bag and turned around to run after Castiel, who was looking behind him and laughing with his football helmet in his other hand, but was held back by Coach Naomi.

"Dean, they’re not worth the trouble. Especially that Novak kid. He’s just trying to make up for his mediocre playing." She patted Dean on the back. He was still fuming with anger at the football player who would always tease him for being a cheerleader, but his coach was right. He really wasn’t worth the trouble.

He stuffed his pom poms into his back and picked up his water before walking towards the locker room. This was the worst part because he had to share it with the football players who had also just finished practiced. They stunk. They were barbaric. And so Dean sat in one of the bathroom stalls the way he always did and waited for them all to leave so he could shower.

When he was sure they were gone, he stepped out and started undressing. He peeled his v-neck off and folded it neatly on top of his bag. Next came his too tight cheer shorts, which reminded him of old-school basketball shorts minus the breathability. Once he was in his briefs, he grabbed the soap and shampoo out of his locker and set them down in the shower before turning it on to let it heat up.

To his absolute horror, after he took his briefs off, he heard a snicker behind him, and he scrambled for his towel. Castiel Novak came out from the steam the shower had created wearing nothing but a towel and a smirk. They stared at each other silently. Dean felt Castiel’s eyes traveling down his body and lingering at his groin where he was only holding his towel. The heat from the steam and embarrassment had turned Dean’s face red and hot, but Castiel looked as cool as ever.

"Well, what Cas? What do you want?"

"I want you to get in the shower."

Dean was taken aback and it showed. “What? Why?”

"I’ve had my eye on you, Dean. You haven’t noticed? I mean you’re hard to miss," he started stepping towards Dean. "Those shorts really show off your tight little ass."

Dean raised his eyebrows. Castiel was hitting on him. Castiel, who went out of his way to pick on Dean for being a cheerleader, was hitting on him.

"Oh yeah, right. Hilarious, Cas. Just because I’m a cheerleader and you’re a football player doesn’t mean this," he pointed between the two of them with a laugh. "Is going to work."

"Please, Dean. You know what else is hard to miss? Another guy staring at the outline of my bulge whenever I do a presentation during Government class.

This only made Dean’s blush more intense. It was true, he was attracted to Castiel, but that didn’t change the fact that he was an absolute asshole.

"Shut up, Cas."

"C’mon Dean," Castiel took another step forward and his towel dropped to the floor. His lip quirked to the side. "Whoops."

Dean had had dreams like this before. A fully naked Cas in a room full of steam. Wet. Hot. He literally pinched himself. Nope. Still reality. Even if Cas was an asshole, he could get used to looking at that, especially if things changed after this.

"That was no accident."

"Guilty. Come shower with me, Winchester."

"I don’t want to."

"By the look of that towel’s twitching, you do."

Now it was Dean’s turn to smirk.

"Make me."


End file.
